Perfection Chronicles: Tale 1
by Masquerade
Summary: The story Cell never told...about a girl from the future...named Hananoki. Come and check out my latest Cell story! Please R&R! ON HOLD!
1. Prologue: A Mysterious Tie

Ginger Town was in complete ruin ****

Perfection

Prologue: A Mysterious Tie

Ginger Town was in complete ruin. The entire metropolis was blown up and had crumbled to the ground. Only gigantic blocks of concrete and plaster were the only reminders that a proud city was once standing over the barren wasteland. Only four people were left in the city: two humans named Krillin and Trunks, the Namekian warrior Piccolo, and a horrific monster named Cell.

Cell was the reason the city of Ginger was destroyed. He was a fearsome beast, resembling a terrible cross between a lizard, a bug, and a human. An enormous headcrest rested on the top of his head, crowning his temples and giving him a much larger size than he was. His eyes were pink and looked like a snake's slitted pair, and his mouth and nose were connected into a beak of orange mussels. Every inch of his massive body was muscular, his long powerful arms, his three fingered hands, his bulky chest and flexible waist, his legs and his three toed feet even had mussels. Attached to his back were two huge scarab wings, and in-between them was a long, thick tail that snaked out to at least six feet, and ended in a sharp stinger. Not only was he hideous and strong, but a feeling of evil seemed to radiate off him, like light. 

"Hey Piccolo," Krillin turned to the Namek, "is this guy responsible for everything that happened in Ginger Town?"

"Yeah, that's him." Piccolo confirmed. "Keep your guard up at all times, and steer clear of that tail…" As if on cue, Cell's tail wavered a couple of times, drawing attention to his stinger. It was incredibly sharp, and could kill anything with one stab. Piccolo wasn't kidding, extreme caution was needed. Trunks looked at the monster in fearful awe. He had never seen anything like it. He could sense the presence of the world's strongest fighters and warriors in that strange being named Cell. However, its skin pattern bothered him. He had seen it before…

"What is up with this thing?" Krillin wondered. "I can sense that Goku and Tien are here…"

"I'll explain everything later…" Piccolo promised, not taking his eyes off the monster, "…right after we kill this thing."

Cell quickly glanced up over his shoulder at the sun above him, then fixed his gaze at Trunks. So much hatred welled up in him…but he decided to set it aside for now. He spoke.

"So, you think you can defeat me?!" he dared, chuckling. "Don't flatter yourself." He took one step to the right, and the humans flinched.

"Oh my God, he's a freak!" Krillin exclaimed, growing extremely nervous.

"Don't worry." Piccolo assured with a small smirk. "The three of us together can take him down, and he knows it."

Cell snarled at him. He would never forgive the Namek for tricking him. He was still upset for how easily he played into Piccolo's hands.

"Namek, if only I had my full powers, you wouldn't be so cocky!"

Piccolo growled back through his fangs.

"Face it!" he shouted at the monster as Cell took one more step to the right. "You're outnumbered and outmatched! And you're in really big trouble if the Kamehameha Wave is the best you can do!"

Krillin looked at Piccolo in amazement.

"The Kamehameha?! But he can only learn that from Master Roshi!"

Cell smiled, purring through his beak.

"Not only do I know the Kamehameha, Krillin, but I also know another technique called the Genki Dama."

Trunks and Krillin tensed.

"He knows the Genki Dama?!" Trunks cried.

"He knows my name?!" Krillin cried as well. "Oh man, this is getting freakier and freakier by the minute! How could he know Goku's attacks?!"

"So how is Goku doing?" Cell wondered, still smiling.

"You'll see soon enough!" Krillin shouted at him. Cell stopped smiling.

"He's alive?"

__

How strange…Goku's alive! This timeline is different from the one that I know…

He glanced back up at the sun just over his shoulder.

__

I'll deal with him later…first I must attend to the no-count…

He looked back at the three warriors before him. His eyes locked with Trunks again. The anger deep in his heart kicked up again, seeing that face. So young, so handsome, any female human would find him attractive. Cell hated him.

__

That murderer…that wretch…I'll see him dead one of these days…again.

He had previously killed Trunks in his timeline, in the future. He took great pleasure in it, snapping the boy's neck through his tail like it was a twig. He had taken revenge for the android's death, and…for her. But now, in the timeline he was in, the androids were alive and…she wasn't born yet. He came back to the here and now, and smiled once again.

"You must be honored," he said to the three, but specifically to Trunks, "soon, you will become part of the perfect being." Then, he rose into the air, towards the sun. "But even so, you'll just have to be patient. You see, I have an appointment with a couple of androids, and it would be very rude of me to make them wait. But here's a parting gift!" He held his hands to his face, fingers parted, preparing to attack. 

Suddenly, it hit Trunks hard, dawning on him finally.

__

That skin pattern…green with black spots! I have seen that before!

"TAIOKEN!" Cell yelled, and a blinding flash filled the air. The light of the sun intensified the flash greatly, blinding Piccolo, Krillin and Trunks instantly. Cell quickly took the time to fly away, the wind buzzing under his wings. At the speed of a jet plane, Cell escaped to the far horizon.

"Dammit!" Piccolo cursed as his eyes tried to readjust after the flash disappeared. "I couldn't cover my eyes quick enough."

"He escaped!" Trunks cried, trying to look for him. It hurt to open his eyes and look, and his vision was blurred. Krillin just kept his eyes covered, cowering and shivering all over as his brain seemed to burn.

"Oh, I could really used Master Roshi's sunglasses right about now…" he muttered. As soon as Piccolo and Trunks somewhat regained their vision, they hovered up into the air, trying to spot the fleeing monster. Even if they could see, Cell was a long ways away already.

"That coward…" Piccolo growled. "We've got to find him quickly, or more innocent people are going to die!"

"Piccolo!" Trunks shouted to the Namek. "Tell me everything you can about that monster." Piccolo and Trunks landed on the ground before the Namek said anything.

"The others are arriving…" he noticed, feeling the rest of the Special Forces heading into the area. "I want to wait for them to get here so that I won't repeat myself."

"No!" Trunks demanded. "Tell me now!" 

"Trunks?" Krillin wondered. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you need to know so badly?" Piccolo asked.

"You must tell me everything about that monster." Trunks urged. "Her life may depend on it."

" 'Her?' Trunks, that monster is male."

"No, I mean this girl I knew…from the future. She had hair in the color of that monster's skin."

Piccolo and Krillin blinked at Trunks.

"No kidding?" Krillin wondered.

"That very shade of green, with black spots. I'm certain that was the same color as her hair."

"What does that have to do with Cell?" Piccolo wondered forcefully.

"Now that I think about it, the girl has plenty in common with Cell. Her name was Hananoki, and we've been friends for a long time. See, her mother was a famous scientist, and Hananoki was an experiment of hers to create the world's strongest fighter."

A shiver ran down Piccolo's spine.

"Is that all?"

"Her mother was a rival to Dr. Gero. She was striving to find a way to defeat the androids using her daughter. I think…Cell might have something to do with Hananoki…she too could use our powers. She mimicked my Burning Attack just by watching me."

"Whoa." Krillin gasped. "Weird."

"Tell us everything about this girl." Piccolo requested. "Let's try to find a defenant tie. What was her name again?"

"Her real name was Naru Wheelo. But her mother called her Hananoki…"

****

To Be Continued


	2. Hananoki's Arrival

****

Perfection Chronicles: Tale 1

__

Huh? Wha…

What was that?

I feel a presence…coming near…

It is as though I've felt it before…

Wait…a voice…a beautiful voice…singing…

A female…human…perhaps no older than fourteen…

Wait! I have felt this presence before! 

It's her! She's come back!

Hana-chan! Can you hear me?!

Hana-chan, it's me! Please answer!

It's been so long since I've heard your voice…it must have been years…

Hana-chan!

…

Where are you going?

Hana-chan! Come back!

Come back and talk with me!

Come back and play!

Hana-chan!

…

…

…

Hana-chan…come back…please?

…

…

…

Hana-chan…

****

Chapter 1: Hananoki's Arrival

Hananoki walked carefully along the mountain path, arms spread out to keep from falling down the steep mountain face. She sang a happy and merry song in her native Japanese, her voice rang out among the gray rocks and sparse foliage. Her long, green hair swayed back and forth behind her neck with each step she took. She was out of city territory, which was safe from the androids. Also, the mountain she was on seemed to repel the androids, as though they were afraid to set foot on it. Feeling safe, she sang out loud and firm from her heart.

She passed by the mouth of a cave, which she took a moment to peek in. The cave was about twice her height, and was guarded by a deep pool of water. On the other side of the cave were two steel doors. She never knew what was behind those doors, but her mother forbid her to open them at all costs. According to her mother's tale, a monster slept in there, and was guarded by an invisible angel. If Hananoki opened the doors, the angel would disappear and the monster would be freed. Since monsters were scarier than androids and since the world had enough to be afraid of anyway, Hananoki didn't even cross the pool to get to the doors. However, the cave was her favorite place to play as far back as she could remember.

She smiled into the cave, bidding the angel inside a silent hello, then continued on her way. When she was little, she made the angel her imaginary friend. She could hear the angel's voice sometimes, and they would play together or just hang out and talk. The angel was her best friend for a long time, but as time went by Hananoki's mother moved the small family further east, and Hana-chan hadn't entered the cave since.

Now, older and wiser, and no longer a believer in fairy tales like the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause, Hananoki no longer believed in the story of the monster behind the doors. That didn't mean she would disobey her mother's command to keep the doors closed. What her mother said, went; no questions asked, no answers given. Even at the curious and mischievous age of thirteen and three quarters, no temptation persuaded her to open the doors.

After recollecting several childhood memories, Hananoki continued on her way down the mountain. She was on her way to Tokyo, just a few more miles away down the mountain. Her hometown had been attacked, and she and her mother were forced to split up in different directions. Thankfully, both were headed to Tokyo, just by different routes and entirely on foot.

__

"You head west and I'll go south." Her mother had said just before they separated. _"Remember everything we've learned about the androids, and you will make it. Don't worry about me…just look out for yourself for a while and we'll be together again."_ With a kiss goodbye, they went their separate ways. Hananoki kept faith that she would be reunited with her mother in Tokyo, and she kept walking with only her strong spirit to keep her company.

Soon, the destroyed ruins of the Japanese capital came into view, and Hananoki ceased her singing. She would come back into android territory and she had to be quiet. Tokyo was very quiet, almost desolate. It had been destroyed thirteen years ago; most of the buildings and monuments had been destroyed by the androids. Long ago, the city population was in the millions…now, it was around one hundred and dropping slowly. If there were people in the city, Hananoki couldn't see them from her viewing point. They were hiding in the buildings or in basements underground. Tokyo must have been a huge, beautiful, bustling place. Now, it was completely desolate since the androids 17 and 18 blew it up.

Hananoki entered the city limits, and looked around. Many of the building's windows were either smashed or gone…and most of the buildings were the same sandy color as the ground. The cement paved streets and sidewalks were almost unnoticeable, since they had been light bleached by a gigantic blast. Billboard paintings had long since faded away. Electric signs were no longer active. A strong yet brief gust of wind blew a huge cloud of dust down a street. A traffic light lay in the middle of a street, on top of a smashed car with a limp skeleton at the wheel.

Hananoki bit her lip. If there was no one in Tokyo, where could she go?

Then, she heard demonic laughter above her. She turned her head to a nearby house, and saw someone standing on the roof and laughing. It was a young man, but she couldn't see what he looked like. He was standing right behind the sun, blocking the view of his face. She felt relief that she had found someone.

"Hi!" she called to the man, who stopped laughing at her with a confused "eh?" "Can you direct me to the nearest shelter with people? I just got here."

"I can see that." The man nodded. "But you're asking the wrong person for such advice."

"Who are you?" Hananoki asked innocently.

"I am Android #17, and you're intruding on my personal playground. You better run away before I decide to kill you, little lady." Then, he laughed again, sounding oh-so-absolutely evil. Hananoki made a flat face, put her hands on her hips, and shook her head.

"You are not Android 17, buddy." She growled. "I hear his voice on the radio all the time, and your voice sounds nothing like his."

"Wha…?" the man wondered, looking down at Hananoki and blinking. 

"What's the big idea, huh?" Hananoki snarled. "How come you're impersonating one of the evil androids? I thought you got arrested for that." The man laughed again, but this time in amusement. He jumped down from the house roof and to the street where Hananoki could see his face. The man was in his early thirties, had short and navy blue hair, and a thin red scar running diagonally across his face. He was wearing all black, to help him hide in the shadows.

"Well now," he chuckled, "I finally found someone who didn't fall for my trick. Most people run away screaming." He walked towards her. "I didn't mean any harm to ya, kid. I'm trying to scare away some of the punkers who attract androids here. The name's Yoto Kisamotu. You can call me 'Kobe' like everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kobe. I'm Hananoki." Hananoki smiled, bowing politely. Kobe bowed to her too. "I was wondering if there is a place in Tokyo I can stay for a while. See, my town was recently attacked by the androids, and I was separated from my mother. We were suppost to reunite here."

"Hmm." Kobe frowned for half a second in thought. "Well, I guess I could help you find a place to stay for a while. Where are you from?"

"Izumi."

"Wow! That's a long way away!" Kobe gasped. "Don't tell me you came all the way here on foot?"

"Through the mountains and valleys on foot." Hananoki nodded. "It took me two weeks to get here."

"I'm impressed." Kobe smiled at her. "I like you kid. C'mon, I'll give you a real nice place to stay." He led her down the streets to a dome shaped building the same color as the sandy streets. Hananoki could see bold blue letters on the building that read "CAPSULE CORPERATION."

"The Capsule house?" Hananoki blinked. "Wow. I can't believe it's still standing."

"Yeah, it's a lucky break." Kobe nodded. "The new president of Capsule, Mrs. Briefs, tried to keep this building standing thirteen years ago. Good thing she did too; she runs her non-profit housing organization here. There are a small number of families living under this roof. Mrs. Briefs will give you a home, no prob."

"I hope she likes kids…" Hananoki gulped as she and Kobe walked up to the front door.

"Oh, she loves kids!" Kobe assured. "She has a son that's about your age. Nice kid, he's got guts." He opened the door, and let Hananoki in first. She looked around the trashed and badly damaged lobby. Doubt floated around her head, believing that nobody was home at all. Kobe led her further into the building, taking her up a few flights of stairs. On the third floor, the rooms didn't look damaged or trashed. It looked refurnished and new, like any normal home should look. Kobe began calling down the halls.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he called as he wandered through the building. "Mrs. Briefs? You've got another client here!"

"Hey Kobe." A young voice greeted, coming out of a room. It was a young boy with light purple hair. "Mom's in the lab working. She doesn't want anyone bothering her."

"It figures." Kobe laughed. Hananoki looked at the boy. He was about her age, very young but he had a really nice build. He was very handsome, with blue eyes and a strange shade of tanned skin. He wore a Capsule T-shirt, and gray colored pants. He was the type of person who almost never went outside. He was looking at her too, and he was slightly blushing.

"Hi." The boy greeted faintly. Hananoki felt herself blushing too, and she did her best to respond.

"Hi." Her voice was shaking slightly. Something about boys made her nervous.

"This is Hananoki." Kobe introduced. "Hananoki, this is Mrs. Brief's son, Trunks."

"Nice to meet you." Hananoki immediately bowed.

"Oh. Yeah." Trunks chuckled nervously, bowing too. "Uh, Kobe, you said she was a client of mom's?"

"She needs a place to stay. Yeah." Kobe nodded.

"Oh sure. I can find her a room. No prob."

"Great. Thanks Trunks."

"Sure." Trunks smiled, looking at Hananoki. "Uh, right this way, miss." He waved his hand down the hall. Hananoki took a few steps to follow, then looked at Kobe. Was he going to leave? The man noticed he was being stared at, and he smiled with a laugh.

"Mind if I leave you here? I have to keep my eye on the city streets."

"O…Okay." Hananoki agreed, nodding and giving him a good-bye bow. "Thank you very much, Mr. Kobe."

"Be seeing ya." He said with a wave. Then, he walked back the way he came. Hananoki went to go follow Trunks.

"I'll let my mom know you're here." He said to her as they walked. "She'll come by your room to fill you in on the rules and expectations. We don't ask for payment, so don't worry about money. If you want, my mom could get you a job so that you can get money."

"I'm too young to work." Hananoki admitted.

"Well, what about your mom or dad? Do you have any parents?"

"My mom is headed here. We may need a place to stay here."

"We'll give you one." Trunks smiled. "No prob."

There was a small pause as Trunks looked around for a room for Hananoki.

"So," Trunks spoke up again, "what about your dad?"

"I don't have a dad." Hananoki shook her head.

"Neither do I." Trunks sighed. "He died when I was a baby. I never got to know him."

"How sad…" Hananoki sighed too. "Androids?"

"Yep."

"How sad…"

"Not to let you down or anything, but…how did your dad die?"

"I don't know." Hananoki shrugged. "Mom never talked about my dad. It's almost like he doesn't exist."

"Wow." Trunks gasped, then laughed slightly. "Now that is sad…"

"Yeah."

Another pause.

"I like your hair." Trunks smiled. "How do you do that? With the spots?"

Hananoki held a small strand of hairs. She had long hair that was green with random black spots. She smiled and shook her head.

"Actually, it's natural."

"Get outta here! Really?"

"How about your hair? Is that natural?"

"Kinda." Trunks smirked. "I use gel."

They chuckled. Then, Trunks knocked on a door. When no one answered, he opened the door.

"Here we go." He smiled. "Here's a room for you." He opened the door wider for Hananoki to see. The room was modest enough. The carpeting was a turquoise color, and so was the couch. There were two lamps, a TV, and a coffee table, there was also one hall that branched down further into the room. She didn't see any windows. It was a small apartment, and a very nice one at that. She walked inside for a better look around.

"You like it?" Trunks wondered.

"Yeah." Hananoki nodded at him. "It's great. Thank you so very much."

"It's nothing." Trunks smiled. "Well, I better let my mom know you're here. She'll be right up. Gotta go."

"See ya." Hananoki waved cheerfully.

"Later…uh…Hanano…sorry, I forgot your name."

"Hananoki. You can call me Hana-chan for short."

"Okay. Later, Hana-chan." Trunks then closed the door and left. Hananoki quickly flopped on the couch and took off her shoes to rest her aching feet.

Now all she had to do was wait for her mother.

****

To be continued


End file.
